


Smoke

by Feli_X



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Addiction, BDSM Scene, Cigarettes, Cravings, M/M, Rope Bondage, Sadism, Smoking, Teasing, Torment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-26
Updated: 2018-11-26
Packaged: 2019-08-29 12:22:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16743922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Feli_X/pseuds/Feli_X
Summary: Gavin and Nines from liaisons but not part of the liaisons series. A stand alone.Nines has decided Gavin cannot smoke for the day and Gavin is tormented by his cravings... So of course Nines has to smoke in front of him.





	Smoke

Gavin huffs out angrily, still sat on the couch and legs jogging - what they can while bound - as he glances up at the clock... Thirty two minutes past five... And past the curtains he can see the sun setting behind the houses across their street.

It's his day off... By now he should be spaced out on the couch, munchies set in and two hours deep into the vine vortex. Instead he's been stuck in the same spot for the past two hours... Nines has decided one of his precious days off should be spent withholding his fucking cigarettes... Piece of shit, sadistic, plastic prick he is... 

The android had been keeping an eye on him all damn day and Gavin had started making threats about having a smoke anyways... So now he's bound in rope - ankles and wrists - on their couch, breathing heavy and beyond pissed at the smug fuck sitting opposite on a kitchen chair, leaning forward with his elbows braced onto his knees. 

Nines smirks, watching the impatient twitches and squirms of his partner. "You look uncomfortable my Love, are the ropes too tight?"

Gavin's nostrils flare, he's cranky as all hell and Nines won't even turn the television on for a fucking distraction against the cravings. "Fuck you, you know it has jack shit to do with the ropes."

Nines shrugs lightly, leaning back in his chair. "I had my suspicions... Still, I thought it would be polite to check."

Hot-Cold flushes keep prickling up on Gavin's skin, brain constantly nagging him that something is missing and that he needs it now. He grits his teeth. "Sure, polite. Bullshit. Fucking prick..."

Nines raises an eyebrow. "If you continue speaking to me in such a disrespectful manner, I will be forced to gag you, Gavin."

Gavin mutters silently to himself, mocking Nines' words and shakes his head, still working his jaw. It's already fucking torture and the stress of Nines constantly mocking and reminding him is making it a hundred times fucking worse than it has to be. It's crawling under his skin and Gavin again moves over the crest of anger into irritable misery again. 

Usually he has a smoke after waking up... After food, after sex... He's been awake since fucking ten in the morning and the android won't even tell him how long their scene is going to last. _If he doesn't get a cigarette before going to sleep, he's gonna lose his shit._

He looks up at the clock again, chewing on his lip... Thirty six minutes past five. 

_Fuck._

Nines smiles to himself, eyes trained on his squirming pet and the little nervous ticks that have been growing in intensity and frequency throughout the day. It's entertaining... Such a passive way to torture his partner but the effects are glaring obvious... _Another glance at the clock._

He placed his human there on purpose... So he can watch the hours, minutes, _seconds_ tick away... Really he should stop looking, but Nines knows Gavin can't help himself. _It must be quite the persistent itch._

Nines hasn't made a solid choice as to when he should end their scene... As to when Gavin will be allowed to satisfy his cravings... But it will not be for a few more hours at least... _Unless Gavin calls Blue._ Which he won't. He's too proud. Calling Blue for cigarettes would be such show of weak character on his partner's behalf... So Nines will continue to watch him writhe on the spot, groaning in distress, taking anxious looks at the clock on their wall. _Though his stress levels themselves are... Acceptable._

In fact... Perhaps too acceptable. _Maybe his pet could do with a little push._

Gavin watches his partner stand up and frowns as he disappears behind their bedroom door, fabric rustling out of sight as he glares down at the carpet in thought of what the fuck Nines is up to. There's a thump of heavy fabric on the floor, a drawer opening and Gavin slumps on the spot with an unhappy whimper when Nines steps back into the living room, cigarette and lighter in hand. _He knows it won't be for him yet... Not with that grin._

Nines beams over to his partner, cigarette between his fingers as he opens the living room window. It's dark outside and the lights are off inside the house. He highly doubts anyone can see inside and if they can, they do not look _too_ suspect. They're both fully clothed after all.

The android turns back around and seats himself in front of his partner with a wide smile, cigarette between his middle and forefinger, extended to Gavin. "Look what I found."

Gavin scoffs hard through his nose, lips pressed into a thin line before scrunching his nose up at Nines. "Well done Sherlock, what'd you want? A fucking medal?"

Nines withdraws his hand, looking over the cigarette. "Now why would I need a medal when I have this? You seem to enjoy them so much, they must be quite the reward in and of itself."

Gavin's anger melts into something else as he has to watch Nines place the filter between his lips, lighter raised before igniting the end with a rasp of flint. Reed's shoulders sag and he makes an unhappy noise in the back of his throat as the cherry burns bright in their darkened room, paper crackling as it's burnt away. The itch moves to his chest, heavy and gnawing. _Fucking asshole._

Nines removes the filter from his lips, pulling a breath into his faux lungs before purposefully exhaling it away from his pet, faking a noise of contentment he's often heard from his human. Gavin scowls, brows furrowed and he looks away. 

Nines stands up and grabs a hold of his partner's face, forcing Gavin to turn toward him with his voice firm. "You _will_ watch me, Gavin unless you want me to extinguish this on your skin." 

Gavin's eyes flick between Nines' own and the cigarette. _It might be a half decent distraction..._ But then Nines would make him watch anyways... He can already smell the cigarette smoke drifting around the room and it's making him restless. 

He doesn't answer but keeps his head facing forward as Nines lets go before reaching back to pull his chair closer, sitting knee to knee. Gavin has to fight the urge to kick his bound feet at the android.. He'd only hurt his toes anyways. 

Nines smiles at the pained glare he's receiving from his partner, unaffected himself and quite honestly enjoying the torment as he lifts the cigarette to his lips again. He keeps eye contact with Gavin, the red glow sizzling as he draws in a mouthful of smoke, taking it down before blowing it out against his human's face. 

He chuckles at Gavin choosing that moment to breathe in, attempting to get what little he can but Nines continues blowing until the smoke has moved past him. "I might almost consider that cheating, Gavin..."

The smell is everywhere, tantalizing and Gavin shivers in frustration before snapping up Nines. "Fuck you. You blew it at me. I gotta breathe, don't I?"

Nines makes a noise of consideration, taking in another slow lungful, speaking as he exhales. "I suppose you do... You know... I can _feel_ the weight of the smoke, the density. It really is quite pleasant..."

Gavin swallows hard... He can imagine it, the light scrape of smoke down his throat, heavy in his lungs. The fucking _relief_ it would give him and he forces himself to keep watching as Nines takes another drag, gently blowing it out towards him. He tries to take as deep of a breath as he can but it's just not the same... It's like getting a single sip of water on a burning hot day. It just makes it worse. 

Nines inhales again, half of the cigarette gone and he again makes sure than when he exhales, he continues so that the smoke is blown away from Gavin's face. Nines sighs purposefully, voice thoughtful. "It's a shame this is wasted on me... I cannot feel the full effects as an android. Although I am able to appreciate the sensation... The warmth."

 _That fucking piece of shit._ Gavin whines and feels a bubble of resentment in his chest, glaring up at Nines. "I really, seriously, fucking hate you right now..."

Nines raises his eyebrows, mid inhale and takes the cigarette away, allowing the smoke to trial from his lips as he speaks. "That's rather hurtful, Gavin..."

Reed grits his teeth, spitting out. "Good. Asshole."

 _And... He's stepped a foot into Nines' trap._ He makes a mock noise of hurt in his throat, eyebrows pulling up. "Well... If that's truly how you feel, then I see no reason as to why I should allow you to have any."

Gavin falters for a second, brain stuck on the layers of white mist floating around the room and the itch that crawls its way from chest to brain, then down his spine with every breath. He knows Nines is lying... _He thinks..._ But as much as he doesn't want to give that prick the satisfaction of tricking him, he _needs_ to smoke. It's driving him mad.

"Please let me have some..."

Nines takes a slow pull on the cigarette before he answers, letting the embers glow while keeping eye contact. He tilts his head. "You just called me an asshole and claimed to hate me... Not to mention the myriad of insults you've bestowed upon me today... Why should I allow you to smoke after all of that?"

Gavin can see the cigarette burning down... Even when Nines isn't smoking, it's slowly eating itself away, his opportunity slowly running out. He squirms on the spot and huffs out in distress, wincing at being so weak. "I'm sorry... It's been fucking hours and I'm just so fucking done... Please, Nines..."

The android raises an eyebrow, exhaling another faux lungful of smoke and Nines hums to himself, pretending to think. He looks down at the cigarette between his fingers. _There isn't much left._ Nines twists his hand side to side, regarding the white stick before bringing it to his lips again and he hears the suffering groan from his partner. 

"Please..."

Nines exhales slowly and looks down at his human, hand extending out towards Gavin and he can see the glimmer of hope in his eyes. _It's so tempting to snatch it away..._ And when his partner leans forward a fraction to meet him, the temptation is too great. 

He retracts his hand and leans forward, pulling in a breath to speak while holding back the grin twitching on the corner of his lip from teasing him. "Now, if I allow you this, my pet. I expect you to behave... Are you going to behave for me?"

Gavin has to hold back the retort boiling inside for Nines pulling back and he nods, fixated on the cigarette that's constantly burning out in front of him. "Yeah, please. I promise."

Nines does not believe Gavin for one second but continues smiling as he holds the cigarette between his fingers in front of his partner's face. He watches Gavin's lips press around the filter, embers burning and... Nines can't help himself... It's too easy, too fun to be cruel and he flicks his hand away before his human can get a full mouthful.

He watches Gavin move forward with the cigarette and his eyebrows draw together in annoyance before making a mistake. The fool opens his mouth with a complaint and speaks out the smoke before he has a chance to inhale... Nines has a mixture of amusement and sympathy for his partner as he realizes what he's just done, slumping in place with defeat, complaint fading away in a weak sigh. Nines takes pity on his pet and holds it out for him again.

Gavin feels so fucking stupid for that, scowling down at the ground, unhappy with himself and when Nines offers the cigarette again, he's wary. Reed waits for it to be taken away again but Nines looks like he's holding back a grin and Gavin guesses he thought it was downright fucking hilarious that he dicked up like that. He leans forward and thankfully this time Nines keeps his hand in place. 

Gavin's not going to waste a single second of this reprieve and he pulls in a big of a mouthful as he can, inhaling through his nose and when the filter is pulled from his lips, he keeps it in. 

The tingling settles over his skin, cravings ebbing slightly and heart rate picking up. It's fucking bliss after today and Gavin holds the breath in for as long as he can before exhaling, only a thin puff of smoke exiting his lungs. _He wouldn't have given a shit if nothing come out._

He watches his partner extinguish the cigarette, then throw it out of the window and Gavin cringes internally at the cravings still there... Still clawing around... If he had half a cigarette, maybe it would've been better... But a single drag and it's almost made it worse now he's had a taste. _Its the sip of water all over again..._

He watches Nines sit himself back into his chair, the teasing smell of smoke lingering and the android's smiling like the asshole he is. He completely knows what he just did to him. "I hope that will help tide you over, my Love... The night is still young."

Gavin glances over at the clock again, heart sinking... Fifty three minutes past five...

**Author's Note:**

> Gift fic for friend
> 
> Thank you for Kudos and doubly so for Comments, they fuel me <3


End file.
